megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Titania
. The design would later be used in the Persona series.]] Titania (ティターニア, Teitaania) is a recurring demon in the series. She is derived from the fairy queen character in William Shakespeare's play "A Midsummer Night's Dream", which in traditional folklore had no name. Titania frequently fits the healer archetype. History In the legendary comedy, Titania is named as the queen of the fairies. Due to the massive success of "A Midsummer Night's Dream" and its status as a classic, Titania is used to name the fairy queen in many other works of fiction even though it wasn't a generalized name for the fairy queen in any ancient mythology. While considered beautiful and delicate, Shakespeare portrays her in the play as a very proud fairy, with powers that easily match those of her husband Oberon. Appearances *''Majin Tensei II: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Yousei clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Yousei clan *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Fairy *Shin Megami Tensei:Persona 3: Lovers Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei:Persona 3: FES: Lovers Arcana *Megami Tensei:[Persona 4]: Empress Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Order *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Shin Megami Tensei:Devil Survivor 2: Fairy Race Biography ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Titania is encountered in Yoyogi Park, where she is in charge of the fairies stationed there. Having been driven insane by Sakahagi's presence, she has several Pixies warp intruders back to a certain point if they run into them. After the defeat of Sakahagi, Titania and Oberon express their appreciation, and the fairies return to normal. ''Persona 3'' Titania appears as a Persona of the Lovers Arcana in Persona 3. She is available to be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv. 50 or above. As a reference of her role in "A Midsummer Night's Dream", Titania, along with Oberon grants the accessibility of the Fusion Spell, Summer Dream, which creates random effects upon execution. ''Persona 4'' A Persona of the Empress arcana, she is available once the protagonist reaches Level 27. She can be fused, or obtained through Shuffle Time in the following dungeons: *Marukyu Striptease *Void Quest ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha Vs. King Abaddon'' Titania appears alongside her husband Oberon during an optional sidequest, reprising their roles in "A Midsummer Night's Dream". Intent on making him her new consort, Titania traps Raidou in fairy Land. Oberon offers him his freedom in exchange for restoring Titania's faithfulness, but reneges on his deal after Raidou complies, deciding to keep him as his page. The couple then fight Raidou together. After Raidou wins, both Oberon and Titania are available for fusion or to recruit. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Titania along with Oberon are recruitable in the Delphinus area of Sector Grus. Both Titania and Oberon are required to complete an EX Quest ''Devil Survivor 2'' In Devil Survivor 2, Titania is a Unique demon that doesn't require a particular fusion combination to create. Instead, the player has to achieve a Fate level of 5 with Io Nitta before it is available. Once this has been achieved, it is unlocked for fusion on all subsequent runs as long as the player imports his/her save. Titania is regarded as being one of the most useful demons in the entire game. If fused correctly, she can become immune to every type of attack save for Almighty, a feat that can only be accomplished by fellow demons Metatron and Purple Mirror. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Trivia *In Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon, a special conversation can be had between Titania and Oberon. In a battle, if Raidou has one of them summoned in a battle against the other, then a conversation between them will either start automatically or upon negotiation. Gallery titania.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book. Titania2.png|Titania as she appears in Persona 3. Titania2.JPG|Titania as seen in Soul Hackers. Titania.PNG|Titania's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei II Titania3.PNG|Titania's sprite in Majin Tensei II D20401Titania.jpg|Titania in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Titania Devil Survivor 2 (Top Screen).png|Titania as she appears in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2. Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Fairy Race Category:Lovers Arcana Category:Empress Arcana Category:Yousei Clan Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:European Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Persona Demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Demons